Perfect
by RainbowStarcoin
Summary: Set in "I Am Unicorn". Kurt didn t get the role of Tony and Blaine is worried about him. They have a short but necessary and kind of silly argument. Lots of Klaine fluff and a teensy bit of angst.


**Thanks to everybody reviewing my previous story "Yes, Blaine is my boyfriend" it meant a lot to me. I hope y´all like this new one just as much as the last.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor do I own Wicked otherwise Chris Colfer would play a male version of Elphaba and Darren Criss would be Fiyero.  
**

* * *

"You sure, you don´t mind me auditioning for Tony, ´cause I could still tell Artie that I changed my mind…" Blaine says sitting down next to Kurt on the bed.

"Hey, I´m fine like I said you killed your audition and you deserve to play Tony. And even if you´d back out they still wouldn´t want _me_ to play him…" Kurt interrupts his boyfriend smiling, but Blaine knows that he´s faking. "Look at me." He says but Kurt just lowers his head and looks to the ground. "Kurt please look at me." Blaine pleads. Hesitantly the older boy looks into his boyfriend´s eyes. Blaine gasps, as he sees that Kurt´s eyes are filled with unshed tears and he´s biting his lips desperate not to cry. "It´s stupid. I know." Kurt mumbles, letting the tears escape. "Oh no Kurt. It´s not stupid." Blaine says hugging the shaking boy next to him running his hand up and down Kurt´s back. For a while the two teenagers are just sitting like that and Blaine is letting Kurt calm down in his arms. "It´s not stupid… Do you want to talk about it?" He asks when the body in his arms starts to relax. "I… It´s not even about not getting the part… I mean not entirely… It´s… I mean how am I supposed to get into NYADA, if I can´t even get the role in a stupid school musical?" Kurt sniffles.

"Kurt, don´t lose faith in yourself, because some narrow-minded Ohioans tell you you´re not good enough." Blaine says stroking the taller boy´s cheek. "We both know that they´re right though. I can´t play a typical male character. What do you do at a performing arts school when you can´t play Phantom or Fiyero or Tony?" Kurt says dolefully. "Ahm… you play Angel or Frank N. Furter or I don´t know Peter Allen in his bio-musical…Kurt, Broadway is full of unique characters and I know there are plenty you´d be perfect for." Blaine counters.

"I´m so far from perfect." Kurt says smiling sadly. "Well, I think there´s never been anyone more perfect walking on this earth." Blaine says staring into the other boy´s eyes in all sincerity. Kurt blushes because of the statement and the intense gaze. "We know I´m not...perfect." Kurt mumbles looking away. "Maybe you know but as far as I am concerned you are…perfect." Blaine says loudly nearly screaming from frustration. He hates it. He hates that he can´t make his boyfriend understand how perfectly imperfect he is. Kurt has noticed the exasperation in Blaine´s voice and is pissed off by how ridiculous the younger boy is.

"God Blaine grow up there is no such thing as perfection. You can´t tell me that you love everything about me!" Kurt says angrily, giving Blaine his best diva glare. "But I do." Blaine says looking like a kicked puppy. Tears filling his eyes now too. All the anger suddenly vanishes from Kurt´s face and he giggles at Blaine´s childishness. "That´s sweet honey, but you don´t mean it." Kurt says smiling. "But I do Kurt. I mean it. I love how imperfectly perfect you are." Blaine says like a defiant toddler. "What about: " _pretty, pretty please don´t you ever ever feel…_ "" Kurt interrupts Blaine´s singing: "That´s just a song, Blaine."

"Well it´s the truth. I love you Kurt. I love you so much that I don´t care about all your flaws, because they…well they are perfect too. No, don´t say anything I need to make you understand this, because otherwise I might explode. I need you to see yourself the way I see you. Breathtakingly immaculate. Okay? First of all I love that you can´t resist my puppy dog eyes. Then… I love that you think you´re superior to everyone when it comes to fashion and always comment on other´s people´s clothes, as if they have no feelings. I love that you stop every few seconds while watching a movie to discuss the little details even though it means that we need 3 hours to watch a movie of 90 minutes and it freaks me out. I love that you hate it when I want to watch football and always tell me that I´m such a boy. I love that you try to hide from me that you like superhero movies too (although I´m sure it´s only because of the tight suits). I love that you always lecture me about wanting to be considerate with your boundaries. I love that you´re too stubborn to run away from people who want to hurt you and would rather stay and get hurt to prove that they can´t change you. I love that you love me. I love that we found love where we thought was none. I love myself when I am with you. I love you." Blaine finishes breathless but smiling. Kurt looks at him speechless. "What? Too much?" Blaine asks concerned. "And there you´re doing it again being considerate with my boundaries." The taller boy says grinning toothily. "I love you too and I think you just made a pretty good point convincing me that there is a thing called perfection, well at least perfect imperfection. You´re perfect Blaine." Kurt says.

"You´re perfect."

"No, I´m not. You are!"

"No, I am not. You are!"

"Please tell me we´re not having this very cliché argument right now?!" Kurt says diva-like.

"Well I´m not giving in." Blaine smiles.

"Neither am I." Kurt says earnest.

"You´re perfect."

"You´re perfect."

"So, we´re perfect together?" Blaine sings laughing. Kurt stares at him with a blank face. Then he leaps forward and kisses the younger boy hard on the lips. "What was that for?" Blaine asks grinning goofily. ""Wicked" reference! And by the way that is the best proof there is. You made a "Wicked" reference. You´re officially the best and most perfect boyfriend ever." Kurt grins wildly. "Well so are you." Blaine says soothing his dishevelled vest. "Maybe you´re right." Kurt says. "It´s good to have you back annoyingly confident Kurt." Blaine smiles. "Hey, you said you love everything about me." Kurt says mock-serious. "You gonna hold this against me forever, right? Yes… I love confident Kurt, just like every other Kurt." Blaine says sighing. "Good." Kurt says smirking. Then he pushes the other boy´s chest onto the bed and hovers over him. "Now kiss me already?" he demands. "It´s my deepest pleasure." Blaine replies pulling his boyfriend flushed on top of him and kissing him fiercely.

And in this moment Kurt knows. He is surer of it, than he has ever been of anything in his entire life. Blaine´s the one. He is just… perfect. _They_ are… perfect together.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
